


With a Lack of Pets, Wild Life Photographer Phil Settles for Dan

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Domestic Fluff, If you want to learn what someone fears losing watch what they photograph, M/M, Moving In Together, Reality, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: They were both sentimental fools who didn’t want to throw anything away and thus their new home now mostly consisted of boxes but Phil found a way to amuse himself.





	With a Lack of Pets, Wild Life Photographer Phil Settles for Dan

Based on the following tweets:

 

**_26th of April 2017:_ **

Dan and Phil had blissfully forgotten how damn exhausting it was to move house.

They had so many boxes. Dan was sure he’d see cardboard boxes in his nightmare at this point. Phil wondered if it would be trendy to use the boxes as furniture so they didn’t have to unpack everything.

It had been so long since they had moved. It had been nearly five years since they look that leap and moved to London. But that time had been so different than now. Back then everything was new, exciting and terrifying. They had hardly any furniture, having to make do with what was leftover in their old flat and cheap IKEA furniture. It had taken ages to put together, as the wardrobe video showed.

That time their place had been so bare and impersonal and they’d clung a little tighter to each other, to the familiar, as to not begin to ponder how scary and uncertain the move to the capital of England had been.

Now it was the exact opposite. They’d packed up so many bits and bops from their previous home, old furniture that should probably have been thrown out, new stuff already delivered prebuilt by movers.

Previously they had moved into the place where they had properly started their life together, as moving too much stuff from their first flat in Manchester hadn’t been advisable. Now they were logging all their memories to a new place, a stop-over place, until everything would eventually make it into a forever home.

“Phil, we have so many boxes left! Why are you taking a break again?” Dan complained, while trying to move through the narrow pathway they had made through all the boxes.

Phil was sat in the corner undoubtedly playing some new stupid but entertaining iPhone game he’d found. Phil always got obsessed with games like that for a short while before ditching it to move onto the next funny thing when he’d inevitably get tired of it.

“It’s important to remember to take a break,” Phil said, not even looking up from his screen.

Dan huffed, but didn’t argue as he picked up another box. They’d managed quite a lot and at least all the boxes had made it to the right room, or at least he hoped so. Going through all their stuff and packing it down had made him feel like they were hoarders but things had sentimental value and they couldn’t throw things away.

And now they finally had the desperate storage they had been banging on for ages.

Phil looked up to find Dan standing in the corner of their new longue area, box in hand and a faraway look in his eyes. He was zoning out, probably deep in some philosophical thought and Phil couldn’t resist flipping open his camera app and snapping a quick photo.

Dan’s wardrobe had gotten more and more colourful over the years as he gained the confidence without the need for his trademark black outfits. He still wore a lot of black and grey but he’d started to incorporate other colours too. How he dared to look adorable in both a leather jacket as well as a pastel T-shirt, Phil didn’t know.

Dan hadn’t noticed that he’d paused. He was too caught up in his head with drawling parallels to the other two times he and Phil had moved into a new place together. Each move marked a new chapter in their lives. The old London flat had been a great place for them, even if the flat in itself was kind of shit at times. This place would be home of his “rebranding” and ditching his danisnotonfire username, at least outwardly. The channel would always be danisnotonfire, both in the URL but also in his heart.

He couldn’t wait for them to be properly settled in, if only it didn’t include unpacking their endless supply of boxes.

“Dan?” Phil called out, soft enough not to startle the other boy.

“Huh?” Dan said, snapping his eyes to the direction of Phil’s voice.

“You’re losing your grip on that box,” Phil said and got up and walked over to physically take it out of his hands. “I shouldn’t expect to find you face down on the floor in a moment, right?” Phil asked jokingly.

Well, his tone was joking but they both knew there was a real question in there.

“Not until I find a place as fitting as the existential crisis hallway,” Dan joked back. “But no, I’m just thinking about how much crap we’ve got and how moving in the other times were so different.”

“We’ve got more stuff now,” Phil agreed. “More history and more memories too. Good thing we haven’t gotten sick of each other yet, right?”

Dan just shook his head at that. Thankfully, he couldn’t image that ever happening. If they’d made it through nearly eight years, they probably would be in this for the long haul.

“I took a photo of you before by the way,” Phil said and fished out his phone to show to Dan.

“For fuck’s sake, Phil,” Dan cursed but smiled anyway. It was kind of endearing that Phil wanted to take random photos of him to remember small and big events. “I’m tweeting that,” Dan added and snatched Phil’s phone out of his hand.

“But I took it!” Phil argued but didn’t make a move to get his phone back.

“Tough luck,” Dan said but made sure to credit and @ Phil in the tweet. Not that it was necessary. Who else would ever have taken a photo of Dan in their home?

The tweet went live and a moment later, Phil had quote tweeted it.

“Are you implying that I’m an animal, Phil?” Dan asked, laughter bubbling up in his throat. Phil had the weirdest humour sometimes.

“Humans are animals, Daniel,” Phil said with a pointed stare.

“The creep shot war is so still on, Lester.”


End file.
